kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Water
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Orange and yellow | Scale colors = Green and yellow | Clothing = | Other attributes = | Age = | Status = | Affiliation(s) = The Five Elements | Combat style = Unspecified | Books = Kung Fu Panda Issue 3 | First appearance = "It's Elemental" | Last appearance = "It's Elemental" }} Water is a character who appears in the third issue of the ''Kung Fu Panda'' comic books. He is a crocodile and part of a group of five warriors who called themselves the Five Elements. Biography In Kung Fu Panda Issue 3 According to myth, it was said that the world would one day be cast into darkness. At that time, the earth would take action to defend itself, and the Five Elements would appear, assuming physical forms to become the guardians of the world. When they arrived, they would seek out those they deemed unworthy, and replace the current protectors with themselves. And so a group of five warriors, consisting of a tigard ("Earth"), a gorilla ("Metal"), a crocodile ("Water"), a flamingo ("Fire"), and a tarantula ("Wood"), appeared outside of the Jade Palace before Po and the Furious Five. Though they demanded that the Kung Fu masters step aside so they could take their places as the defenders of the Valley, Po and the Five refused, and the panda stood up to "Earth", and called on the others to attack. Not getting the cue, however, the Five were soon overwhelmed and captured along with Po. Though Po and the Five assured the five warriors that they would not get away with this, they were taken by surprise when brought to the Palace, where Master Shifu welcomed their captors as honored guests. Earth expressed surprise at Shifu's worship of them, the first sign that the quintet were not as they appeared. After smelling a familiar scent from Fire and becoming suspicious, Po told the Five that he had a plan. He used his weight to make the pole that he and the others were tied to come out from the ground, and shifted to hit the five warriors while still tied up. Soon released from the ropes, Po and Furious Five stood to do battle, declaring that they would never let the warriors enter the Jade Palace. On Earth's command, "Metal" stepped forward, threatening Po with a giant blade, but was received with a kick in the back of the head by Shifu, who cued his students to attack. While they battled, Shifu told them that he knew he couldn't fight the five warriors by himself, so he had kept the enemy close until the Po and the others were free. Po then told the others that the five warriors were not the real Elements, even though each of them (except for Earth) showed a demonstration of their elemental namesakes. Po had recalled the smell from "Fire": Sesame oil, a very flammable oil used for seasoning. The group of warriors attacked in response, and the battle resumed, with Water blasting water from his hands during the fight. Water managed to blast Monkey and soon attempted to do the same to Tigress. However, Tigress managed to defeat Water by tossing him on top of Wood, knocking the two villains unconscious. After all of his comrades had been defeated, Earth finally revealed that they had meant to deceive them so that they would be allowed into the Jade Palace in order to steal its priceless treasures before Mantis defeated him. With the imposers tied up, Po and the Five uncovered how the group had made their "powers" using sesame oil and hidden containers. Tigress revealed that Water kept containers hidden on his back, making him a walking 'water bucket'. Personality Little is known about Water's personality, other than he is as conniving as his comrades. Fighting style Coming soon! Relationships The Five Elements Coming soon! The Jade Palace Masters Po Coming soon! Shifu Coming soon! The Furious Five Coming soon! Clothing Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Reptiles